1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a pulse generator configured to supply gate voltage to a level shift circuit to drive a high voltage device, and a driving circuit comprising the same.
2. Discussion of Related Art
It is necessary to reduce power consumption for level shift, in order to efficiently drive a high voltage device on a high side. The circuits to drive high voltage devices such as IGBT or MOSFET (hereinafter, “gate driving circuit”) include level shifters.
The high side level shifter is biased by high voltage, and transistors constituting the level shifter are driven by the high gate-source voltage. Accordingly, the transistors of the level shifter are implemented as high-voltage devices. As the gate-source voltage supplied to the level shifter increases, the possibility increases that the transistors of the level shifter operate outside the safe operating area (SOA).